Tris and Tobias Fanfiction
by defandomunicorn
Summary: A modernized day in the life of Tris and Tobias. This takes place in a setting after allegiant, where war never happened, no one has died and life continues on in the Dauntless compound. This finishes off with a pleasant quote from one of the books. :) enjoy and a review would be much appreciated.


Tris and Tobias Fan Fic

By: Anon

TRIS:

I walk with Uriah and Marlene to the chasm. We were talking about Uriah's job as a Dauntless leader. "What's the matter with you? Are you crazy? You're a Dauntless leader! That's like, the best job you can ever have." says Marlene. Uriah was saying how he doesn't want to be a leader anymore.

"It's just so boring sometimes, sitting at a desk all day, signing contracts, listening to Evelyn ramble on and on about what would be best for the factions even though she has no right to be trying to change how Dauntless works. She's only the Abnegation leader and nothing else and-"  
"Um, Uriah? You're babbling again..." I interject.

"Sorry." he apologizes "It's just so frustrating. Which is why I can do this anymore!" His hands are in his hair, ready to pull them out. Two years ago, I chose the job as a tattoo artist, working full time as Tori's assistant. We've gotten to be real close friends as a result. Of course, neither of us mentions what happened in the Erudite headquarters, when I was fighting to keep Jeanine Matthews alive and she just wanted her dead. She called me a traitor for a long time after that, even after Evelyn declared that I wasn't after I went under the truth serum.

Marlene works with Tobias, as an initiate instructor so I get daily updates of her work life and Tobias, which is great because our busy schedules keep us working most of the time. We only get to see each other on the weekends.

"You think you have it easy? Try coping with ten to fifteen petty teens on a daily basis. It'll drive you insane!" contradicts Marlene.

Apparently, there's a Candor transfer named Cody who can't keep his mouth shut and gets on her nerves every chance he gets. "I think Cody is just doing it on purpose at this point."

"Well that's why you have me, to keep you sane." says Uriah with a sly grin and grabs the back of Marlene's head and presses her lips to his. I stare down the chasm, smiling, and side stepping away ever so slightly but Uriah notices and pulls away from Marlene to say with a smile "Where do you think you're going?" I laugh and say, "Being the third wheel isn't really in my nature." Uriah looks at me with one eyebrow arched and doesn't say anything. So I break the silence and add "Plus I need to pee. So you two enjoy yourselves." I wink as I walk away. I don't really need to pee, of course, so I go find something else to do.

I decide to go Cristina's apartment to see if she's there. We're such good friends, at this point, we just burst into our apartments. "Cristina!" I call. "Yo!" she calls back. I find her in her kitchen, actually cooking. "Wow, cooking, huh?" I say. Cristina works in the clothing store where we went on our first shopping spree as friends during Dauntless initiation. I've seen her work with fabric as she cuts and sows them together with swift movements, never faltering. But never in your friendship have I seen her legitimately cook. She's making a soup of some sort with potatoes and carrots and a bunch of other things. "I know! Crazy, huh? Dawn gave me this cook book she had. She said it belonged to her mother but neither her or her mother really cooks so I said I'll give it a try!" Dawn is Cristina's coworker. I've seen her a couple and had about two friendly conversations with her. She has long blue hair with green highlights and so many piercings that I've lost count. No tattoos though. Some times, when I pass by their shop, I can hear her sing to herself at the cash register. And every time I hear her, I tell her that she has an amazing singing voice but she would just turn away, nervously.

I hear another voice coming from the living room and I crane my neck to see that it's Will talking to Al about whatever they're watching on the television. They were quiet when I came in. I turn to Cristina. "I didn't realize you had company." I say with a smile and walk over to plop down next to Will.

"Tris!" He gives me a huge bear hug. I laugh and say, "Yes, my name is Tris. I'm glad you noticed." He smiles at me and says, "Wow. I haven't seen you in what, a billion years?"  
"It's been a week, Will."  
"Close enough." He replies. I turn to Al, who is mostly focused on a football game.

"Hey Al. How you been?" I ask.

"I'm good actually. Oh, before I forget, I just saw Four like, ten minutes ago. Says he's looking for you."

"Really?" I say, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Yeah," He says. "He said that if I see you then I should tell you to go see him in his apartment."

Cristina walks in and sits down next to Al. "Sorry I couldn't stay for longer." I say to her. It takes all I can muster to not just run out the door and go see Tobias.

"That's alright." Cristina says with a smile. "You go get busy." She says with a wink. And I just look at her. She wiggles her eyebrows. "You know, a little adding and multiplication?" It's silent until I finally say, "You're sick, you know that?" She, along with Will and Al, fall back on the couch laughing their heads of and I let myself out.

TOBIAS:

When I hear the doorbell, I go and open the door and I barely have time to see who it is before she throws her arms around me. I hug her back, my hand running through her blonde hair. I pull back and kiss Tris before asking her to come in. "Hey, you." she says. I smile and say, "How's my girl been?"

"Amazing!" she says. I haven't seen her since last weekend and boy, is she a sight for sore eyes.

"How's work been?" I say.

"Pretty good! I had to tattoo a man's butt today." I stare at her with horror in my eyes. When she sees my reaction, she falls back on the couch laughing.

"I'm only kidding around, Tobias. Even if I had to, I would get Tori to do it or something." I join her on the couch, pushing her on her back so I'm on top of her, my knees on either side of her hips and my hand on either side of her head. "You would be a horrible friend."

She giggles and pulls the collar of my shirt down and to kiss me. When she pulls away, she says "What about you? Kids driving you crazy like Marlene says they are?"

"She said that?" I wave my hand dismissively. "Those kids are practically afraid of me." I get up and take her hand and lead her to the room where I keep my punching bags and weights. "Come on, I wanna see how your roundhouse is coming along."

She gives me a determined look. "Oh please. You'll see, that I'm actually getting better than you." She approaches the punching bag hanging from the ceiling and bounces on the balls of her feet, holding up her fists as if she just got into a hand to hand combat fight with it. I lean back against the wall, assessing her. About a year and a half ago, she saw all of my work-out equipment and used it every chance she gets. Whenever she does something that could be worked on, I correct her. One day she just looks at me and says sarcastically, "Why don't you just become my personal trainer?" So I did.

She stares at the punching bag with a death stare that can tear you into pieces. Her right leg swings back around her body, pivoting on her left foot and smacking the bag so hard, it swings higher than her. When it swoops back down she follows up with a side punch that would have hit someone right in the temple, with her left arm. Then before the punching bag can steady, uppercuts it with her other hand. To finish off, she brings her leg up straight in front of her and kicks it so hard, the thread that keeps it attached to the chain on the ceiling breaks and it crashes down on the floor like a log. "I have to say, thanks to me, I'm impressed." She stares at me, trying to catch her breath. "Thanks to...you?" She says between breaths. "Yeah, thanks to me." I approach her and put my hands on her hip. She just looks at me with those huge eyes of her. I feel like they could swallow me whole.

"

Imagine that. My girlfriend can beat a man senseless." We both smile at 'girlfriend'.

"I love it when you call me that." She replies, putting her arms around my neck. My hands go to her thighs and put her legs around my waist as I carry her to the couch. I set her down and kiss her. Her lips are warm and taste like soda. Her hands go to my lower back, under my shirt, up towards my shoulders. I pull away and take my shirt off completely. She seems to be pleased with this and she puts her hands around shoulders and feels up and down my back. My hands instantly go to her legs, running them up and down her jeans. She sighs in my ear and I kiss her under her ear, ticking her.

She laughs and kisses me before pushing me off her and climbing on top of me herself. Her lips go from mine, to my cheek and then my neck. My hands rub up and down her sides and I put my hand on the small of her back, pressing her closer to me. One hand stays on her back, holding her there and the other is running up and down her leg. At this point, all my self control is long gone and my hand grazes her seat. At that touch she breaks away from my neck and looks at me. "Sorry." I say.

She stares at me for a long time before she says, "Don't be."And kisses me, her hands sliding under my pants. But then we both pull away at the same time. And I look into her eyes and she's ...scared. "Um..." she says, her breaths shaky. Only then, when I see the look in her eyes, that I'm scared as well. Scared to what this is turning into. I try to make myself want it, but I can't. Tris tries to say something but I know that it's exactly what I'm thinking and I don't want to hear it. I kiss her before the words come out but she just pulls back. "Tobias..."

She doesn't get up and I don't try to either. "Yes?" I say, my voice unsteady.

"I don't know whether I...if I'm...I think-" she stutters but I just say, "Shh, it's okay."

She groans and rolls off me. She covers her face with her hands. "Why am I such an emotional mess?"

I look over at the clock and it reads 10:38 pm. I carry her to the bed, put her down and cover her with the blanket. She looks at me and says, "I...I love you Tobias." I kiss her. "Oh, Tris...I love you too." And tears form behind my eyes but I blink them away before they can show.

I said it, and so did she.

The next morning, I look at her and realize, she's beautiful even in sleep. Last night was one of the best nights of my life and I don't care if we didn't get to be more intimate like some couple might have. She's all I've ever and will ever want.

ENDING:

"I used to think when people fell in love, they just landed where they landed, and they had no choice in the matter afterward. Maybe that's true of beginnings, but it's not true of this, now. I fell in love with him. But I don't just stay with him by default as if there is no one else available to me. I stay with him because I choose to, everyday that I wake up, everyday that we fight or lie to each other or disappoint each other. I choose him over and over again, and he chooses me."

~~Tris Prior, Allegiant. 3


End file.
